dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter -6
パトロールとタイツ |romaji = Ginga Patorōru to Taitsu |english = |viz = |volume = Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |previous = Chapter -7 |next = Chapter -5 |japanese date = August 26, 2013 |english date = August 26, 2013 |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} パトロールとタイツ|Ginga Patorōru to Taitsu}} is the sixth chapter of the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman series. Summary The girl leads Ōmori and Jaco up a flight of stairs to a secluded roof where the police could no longer find them. Ōmori, exhausted from the climb, thanks the girl for leading them away from the police. Tights replies that she should be the one giving thanks, as Jaco saved her from quite a tight spot. Jaco explains that he helped the girl because thugs were harassing her, which explains the noise Ōmori heard. Jaco wonders if he should have done more research on the Earth police; such a remark confuses the girl. Ōmori quickly brushes it off, saying that Jaco is a foreigner who isn't familiar with their language. As if to lend credence to their claim, Jaco greets the girl again in French. The girl looks at Jaco's face, admitting she thought he was wearing a mask at first, but the way his mouth moves show it can't be a mask. When Ōmori tries to explain again that Jaco is 'foreign', the girl refutes this, saying that foreigners like him don't exist. Trying to brush it off, Ōmori asks her how she knew to enter this building. The girl tells him she had a friend who had a part time job that used to live in the building, before continuing to stare at Jaco. Within seconds, she reaches the dramatic conclusion — Jaco is an alien. Ōmori tries to steer the conversation away from this, telling the girl such a thing isn't possible. She disagrees, thinking her conclusion is correct as no human could move like Jaco. She introduces herself as Tights, a name Ōmori says is more common in the Western region. Tights explains that's true, she's from the Western Capital. With Tights knowing the truth, Jaco boastfully introduces himself as a member of the Galactic Patrol; however, his introduction caused the police to notice him standing on the roof's railing. With police storming the building, Jaco grabs Ōmori and Tights, activating rocket boosters in his shoes. Flying them to the dock, Jaco explains he can only use that mechanism once. Hearing the sirens, Ōmori stresses that they should head back to the island and begs Tights not to tell anyone about the alien. Tights, however, is intrigued at the idea of an island, and tells Ōmori to let her come along or she might tell someone. As they sail back home, Ōmori tells Tights he can still take her back to her family, but she declines, as she lives alone. Still curious about the aliens, Tights asks if Ōmori is an alien, to which the elderly man replies that he is an Earthling. She then asks if Jaco is here to take over the world; Jaco rebukes this, indignantly stating that he just explained he's a Galactic Patrolman who protects the peace of the galaxy. He then explains about the predicament he's in, down to informing Tights the exact amount of yen he needs for the Sky Gold. As they arrive on Ōmori's island, they settle down to watch the news. The incident in Eastern Capital is broadcast, and the police have decided to call Jaco the 'Mask Man'. As the news moves back to the discussion of the Twinkle 8, Jaco is horrified by the name they've given him, as well as the fact that they've gotten his height wrong. Jaco goes outside to sulk about his name, while Tights asks Ōmori if he has any hair conditioner. Category:Jaco the Patrolman Chapters